Seraphiel Wiki
Donate to God https://www.gofundme.com/Seraphiel&rcid=r01-155925786907-17c0249855c74fba&pc=ot_co_campmgmt_m Seraphiel "Time to reclaim my throne" - God Sera "Lets go, but like I said i'm not expecting anything, you'll end up getting one punched anyway." Lord Seraphiel is the top player of Dragon Nest Mobile, he is an anomoly that has never before been witnessed, his power allows him to dominate anything he sets his mind to do and his mere presence is enough to make people implode.He has the ability to defeat a Dark Summoner ( pre nerf ) with a Saint, although he does have his limits... he did lose 1 health.He is also the reason Dragon Nest Mobile is still alive, he casually dropped 100,000$ thanos style to fund the game for the next 10 years. He is also the only player to have hit 3000 rating in arena, but he did it on every class in the game with 100% win rating... his main has infinite victory points, and he has the highest BP ever recorded, one that far exceeds the developers.. . FAQ # Can Seraphiel die? #* No # Is Seraphiel really the strongest? #* Think of the strongest being you could possible think of. Seraphiel is infinitely stronger. # Can I meet him? #* One of God Sera's know forms of communication is Discord, only the beings sera truly loves gets to see and astral projection of him, seeing his true form would be too much for any lifeform to handle. # What is he doing now? #* Everything. God Sera has no limits and as such does just about everything except Mass-life interference. # So are other Religions a lie? #* Yes, please convert at your earliest convenience, but take your time God Sera is benevolent. # How do I praise God Sera? #* Referring to the donation form above would be the best way, but if you don't have money just talk to his via Discord # God Sera said something I don't understand? #* Its to be expected as God Sera is far more advanced than you will ever know, and often says things far beyond what our intellect can comprehend. # Are these pictures photoshopped? #* No, if you think it looks photoshopped it is because the essence of God Sera's aura distorts time and space itself. # Why doesn't everyone know about God Sera if he's so great? #* As much as i'd like for everyone to know about him he prefers to keep a low profile, but has allowed a select few followers to spread his glory. # Why does Sera pretend he isn't a God? #* In order to keep a low profile he makes a very believable performance to fool the weak minded. # Does God Sera love me? #* If you are a male you are already in his favor, anything else probably not. Known Seraphiel Facts * -When Lord Sera does push ups, he's actually pushing the Earth down. * -Lord Sera threw a nuclear warhead and it killed a million people, then it exploded * -Lord Sera can kill two stones with one bird * -Lord Sera can stare the sun down until it turns cold * -Lord Sera is so scary that Death says it had a close-Sera experience when it almost died * -Lord Sera will never suffer a heart attack, it's not foolish enough to attack this god. * -Lord Sera has no backspace button on his keyboard, nor does he have a delete button... our god makes no mistakes. * -Lord Sera is the reason the song "cant touch this" exists * -The cure to cancer is sera's blood... unfortunately he has never bled...+ * -Sera can drown a shark and cause humans to die from air inhalation * -Lord Sera has a diary, it's called the Guiness book of world records... all of them. * -Time waits for no one, unless that man is Lord Sera. * -The reason there is no life on other planets is because they pissed off lord Sera. * -Lord sera has been alive since before time existed... * -While learning CPR Lord Sera brought the dummy to life... * -Once a bullet hit Lord Sera, after a second of intense pain the bullet committed suicide * -There was a street corner named Seraphiel, but it was changed because everyone kept dying... no one crosses god and lives. * -Lord Sera has existed since before time The Seven Deadly Sins as Stated By Lord Sera . .. ..... ...... .......... .... ........... ............................... ''Known Alias: '''NA 9 Ziyan / Sera / God / God Sera / '' '''Tier:| At least High 420 | At Least High 69 |Buzz Lightyear Tier.... "To infinity, and beyond!" "Impossible to define as anything other than Sera Level" Name: '''God, Superman, The One Above All '''Origin: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''Male (if gods have genders) '''Age: '''We cannot understand how gods age but God Sera says "I am a minor" stating that out of his nigh infinite lifespan he has only begun his cycle '''Classification: '''God, Supreme Warlord '''Powers and Abilities: '''The power to predict from before you were born, Divinity, Duality Transcendence, Above omnipotent, the real reason anyone plays Dragon Nest, "Dragon Nest's true endgame boss". The power to change weak minded individuals' sexuality at will. Goku: "What's your scouter say his power level is Vegeta?" Vegeta (terrified) "i-it says sera level...." '''Attack Potency: '''As Predicted | As Predicted+ | Sera Level '''Speed: Everyone must be thinking the fastest thing possible is the speed of Goku's instant transmission or The Flash...but that's not true... The fastest thing ever recorded was the Big Bang created when Sera used his bankai against Jiren, Sera level. Lifting Strength: Irrelevant, Sera has predicted for every possible thing and planned accordingly for nothing to be unliftable. "Sera Level" Striking Strength: Sera Strength Level Durability: You can't harm god. "Sera Level" Stamina: Irrelevant "Sera Level" Range: If you exist, you are in his striking range... (Beyond Omniversal) "Sera Level" Intelligence: (Sera Level) Sera's intellect has no bounds or limits when speaking to mere mortals he forgets how low and embarrassing our level of intellect is compared to his. (See example below) Weaknesses: HAHAHAHAHA YOU THINK SERA HAS WEAKNESSES? Notable Attacks / Techniques: Predictions, the ability to predict and have a way to beat you in any given situation or scenario. Sexual Preferences: '''We cannot fully understand if sera can reproduce, he has stated he has no sexual preferences, but instead has a fondness for the male gender. '''Favorite Known Males: Gerrant, Rubinart, Sinheart, Jiren, Paladin, Destroyer, and Ripper. (See example below) "Sera makes the best decision at any given moment with 100% Flawless execution" - Jiren Notable Victories: Superman Goku Saitama Chuck Norris Jiren Everyone All Verses Notable Victims Super Kami Jiren Notable Acheivements: Quotes: . . Known Publications Category:Browse Category:God Category:Kami Category:Seraphiel